Pokemon Sekai Taisen III
by Laharl-demon-cross
Summary: Its been generations since the third Pokémon war erupted. Society has begun to do everything to support the war effort. Schools have begun to raise soldiers and every so often, a select few are chosen to wield the incredible powers of the legendaires. There is no one left alive who remembers when or how the war started but they know they must do everything to survive.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: What you are about to read contains graphic depictions of Pokemon violence. We here at Laharl-demon-cross studios as well as the members of the U.M.K. assure you that we do not condone Pokemon cruelty in any way. No Pokemon were hurt during the writing of this story...except snubbull...it was hurt very bad and is now in intensive care. Enjoy!

Chapter 1 | Abisino

I was terrified. I could feel someone, or something, watching me as I pretended to sleep. Questions raced in my mind: How did they get in my room? What did they want with me? I suppose if they wanted to kill me they would have done it already. But why would they want to kill me? I'm still in school. I haven't ever even seen the battlefield before.

My fear deepened with a sudden realisation. What if they were after my parents!? What if they were holding me hostage to get to them!? What if-

My train of thought was derailed by a sudden sharp pain on my left cheek that forced my eyes to snap open. I had felt the same type of pain before. It's the pain that accompanies a wake-up slap. My gaze was met with the annoyed look of the Spinda that was sitting on my chest. It must have seen something else use wake-up slap and used copycat to use it on me. When it saw that I was awake, it jumped onto its feet, turned around, raised both of its arms and screamed as if it was a warlord who had just defeated their greatest enemy in battle. In response, several other pokemon that I didn't even realise were there let out triumphant cheers.

My attention shifted to the far side of my room where six Poké Balls were floating open in mid air. Someone must have released my pokemon, who were all currently congratulating Spinda. I watched as my Gardevoir produced an armful of berries and offered it to everyone. Pangoro looked awkward trying to handle something so small and Magmortar incinerated its portion but they still showed gratitude. After offering me some (I took an oran berry), Gardevoir offered the remaining berries to something past me. I arched my head back in the bed and saw a Banette floating above my head. It's eyes were tightly shut as it focused on keeping the Poké Balls suspended in the air. It didn't even notice that it had succeeded in releasing my Pokémon until my Gengar got it's attention by shaking it violently.

When it realised it was the center of attention, the Banette started to shake. I looked like it was about to wet itself (can ghost types even do that?) and it hovered there, petrified, until a Gourgeist floated down, through the ceiling, and consoled it. It then turned to me, smiled, then proceeded to float around my room phasing through shelves and drawers until it found paper and a pencil. It brought them over to my bed, set them down on the floor and began to write. When it was finished, it held the paper up to me clearly proud of itself.

The message was written in sloppy unown glyphs but I was able to make it out.

"You have been chosen by Lord Giratina," I read aloud. The Gourgeist writhed in an excited fit and and offered a piece of peach colored circular candy to me. I took it and, after examining it, ate it. I knew it was using trick or treat on me but if i really was chosen, it was worth it. My body instantly became lighter than air and i began to float up, through the blanket that covered me, toward my ceiling. Before I could pass through, The Gourgeist and Banette who had accompanied me in my accent, thrusted their hands up. A purple portal spiraled into existence above me followed by an excited shriek from Gengar who, while waving goodbye to the other Pokémon, flew up to join me. All of the noises of morning suddenly stopped upon crossing the portal and was replaced by the far off sounds of bells that chimed at random intervals.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If you're wondering where Pokemon Sekai Taisen I and II are, you should look up what sekai taisen means. If you have or you already knew and you're still confused; the first is 3000 years before the X/Y storyline and the second is somewhere between the first and Lt. Surge becoming a gym leader. hopes this helps ^_^

Chapter 2 | Abisino

I struggled to get my bearings. Until now, I had only read about the reverse world. The best account was from the famous trainer Red. He described it as a place devoid of space and time. A place where friction and gravity didn't exist and there was no such thing as direction. He said it was a place where commonplace notions of reality had to be forgotten.

When I first read that, it was near impossible to grasp but now, floating here, I think I understand. No matter which way I turned, the world seemed to comply to my point of view, making it appear to me as if I was always right side up and always facing forward. Gengar latched itself onto the back of my head, I'm guessing, as to not get separated and pointed forward. With no other options (and no better ideas) I started to move as straight as possible. Moving here was just as confusing as staying still. My body seemed to propel itself in the direction I wanted to go based on my thoughts. If I thought about walking, I'd glide forward in the air, if I thought about running, I suppose I'd begin to zip through the air.

Lost in my thoughts, I barely noticed Gengar trying to direct me toward a stone island floating below me. Maybe island was the wrong word. It really was just a square shaped stone slab that was just barely big enough to hold a house. It wasn't until my feet touched the stone that I saw the shadow on the far end of the slab. It swirled quietly for a little while before a figure began to rise out of it. The figure appeared only as a silhouette at first. Slowly, the shadows began to melt away until only the ominous form of Giratina remained.

I immediately felt an overwhelming pressure and I struggled to stay on my feet. Gengar dropped from my head and kneeled in reverence followed by the Banette and Gourgeist who appeared out of nowhere (admittedly, I forgot about them as soon as I entered the reverse world). Giratina was covered in blood and it kept the mangled body of a woman in her early twenties cradled in its shadowy wings. It slowly lowered the body to the ground as tears streamed from its eyes. The body began to lower itself into the ground pushing clumps of rocks out of the way. When the body was far enough into the ground, the rocks slid back into place and sealed over hole. Giratina righted itself and willed the tears to stop flowing before looking hard at the four of us. I could tell it was judging me and I just hoped it wasn't too put off by my blue nightshirt and matching pants.

Suddenly, Gourgeist spoke, letting out high pitched fragments of its name as all Pokemon do. Giratina's stern expression softened and it nodded, pleased with Gourgeist, before producing a mighty roar. Banette sunk into the ground immediately but Gourgeist stayed behind. With what looked like great difficulty, it used psychic to carve it's sloppy unown glyphs into the stone. The message said: _State your name._ _  
_

"Abisino." I said with more effort than I'd like to admit. Giratina responded with a deep growl. Gourgeist rearranged and added to the existing glyphs so that it now said: _Are you ready?_

I didn't know what to expect. I learned in school that the legendaries choose some people to become Legendary Warriors or Mono-type masters but no one ever taught us about the process. However, I did know it was a great honor and that I'd become indispensable in the war and that was enough for me.

"I'm ready." I said firmly. The glyphs changed once again, this time to say: _Good luck._ I looked at Gourgeist who gave me a worried smile in return before fading away. Giratina growled again and Gengar quickly flew over to it giving me a thumbs up as it went. I started to grow concerned but it was too late to back down now.

A several layers of purple circles appeared on the ground around me. They were comprised of an ancient form of unown glyphs that I couldn't read. The same circles formed around Giratina and Gengar. Giratina roared and the glyphs started to glow. I noticed the hairs on my body standing on end just before the glyphs sparked with purple energy that sent waves of excruciating pain through my body.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 | Kailah

I tried calling Abisino again. I don't know why I'm bothering though since he didn't pick up the last twelve times I called him. I watched impatiently as my customized Poketch calling screen, an Aipom chasing a Buizel around a rawst berry bush, played until the Aipom tripped and the Buizel ran away indicating that the call was going to voice mail. I let out a sigh and hung up. Here I am waiting for him outside of the cool school building on one of the hottest days of the year and he can't even bother to answer my calls. Just as I was about to call again, the door opened and out walked Suanji.

Suanji, along with Abisino, had been one of my closest friends since pre-school. Were all born and raised in Jubilife city and we lived pretty close to each other. Usually, Suanji was sloppy, wearing something like loose jeans and a half tucked in button down shirt, but today, in his black and white pin-striped suit, he looked pretty debonair.

"So this is where you've been hiding." He said, closing the door behind him.

"If I was hiding, you'd think I'd pick a better place that right outside the front door."

"Point taken," He said as he slid over to me. "So what are you doing here then?"

"I was waiting for Abisino. He's late and I've been trying to call him but..." I noticed the mischievous smile playing about Suanji's face and instantly became furious. "It's not like that!" I yelled.

"I know. I get it," He said, throwing his hands up defensively. "I'll just go back inside then so you two can be alone." He emphasized the word alone by over enunciating each letter.

"I said its not like that." I said quietly this time but with more anger. "I'm just waiting for him because we all agreed to be here at 9:00 and its..." I took a hurried look at my Poketch "9:17 already."

"Hey your secret rendezvous are of no concern to me so don't go throwing me into your plans." I was on the verge of punching him until the combination of his pointing behind me and the sound of a bike from the same direction caught my attention. "Besides," Suanji said "he's right there."

I turned around to see Abisino riding his bike furiously toward us. He stopped right in front of us and dismounted his bike with staggered, heavy breaths. He looked terrible. His spiky black hair stood up as if he had just been electrocuted, his shirt was buttoned wrong and wrinkled past the point of salvation, the bottom of his black and grey checkered pants were covered in dirt, his matching blazer was stuck under his arm, his Poké Ball belt was thrown over his neck and he had a black and grey fedora clutched in his teeth. Inside the hat was a glass case which held a gracidea flower corsage. I was completely speechless. Luckily, Suanji said what i was thinking.

"Dude you look like hell." Abisino looked down at himself as he put on his blazer.

"Is it really that bad?" He said.

"It's much worse. I mean, do you even have a tie?"

"We needed ties?" Abisino looked genuinely dumbfounded and Suanji put a hand on his shoulder.

"You know we're graduating today. You'll have go up on stage and take the battle proficiency test in front of all those people. I heard the champion is coming today!"

"Hey, cut me some slack! Something suddenly came up and I didn't have any time to get ready and I had to go to Floaroma Town to get this!" He pulled out the corsage and held it up to Suanji's face before holding it out to me. "Here." He said pouting. Again, I was speechless. I had met Abisino when I was three and in the twelve years between then and now, I've never known him to do anything like this.

"Th-thank you." I said taking the case. I immediately shot Suanji a _you-better-not-say-one-word_ look but he was too focused on Abisino.

"Come on," Suanji said grabbing Abisino by the arm "I'm gonna get you cleaned up."

Abisino looked into my eyes, his expression screaming _help me!_ I responded with an apologetic shrug and watched as Suanji threw open the doors and pulled Abisino inside.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: In Japan, BL is a rather commonplace genre of writing where male characters fall in love with each other. BL stands for Boys' Love

Chapter 4 | Suanji

I dragged Abisino into the bathroom.

"Alright," I said "take off your shirt and pants."

"This isn't going to turn into one of those BL comics is it?" He said as he unbuttoned his shirt. I ignored him.

"Also, send out your Magmortar." Confusion filled Abisino's face.

"Why Magmortar?" He asked, unhooking the Poké Ball from his belt.

"You'll see." I said while unhooking two of my own Poké Balls. We pressed the buttons at the same time and, along with the metallic ping Poké Balls make when they open, streams of silver light streamed out to a place with enough space. Space was in short supply however, this was a bathroom after all. When the light found a place, it quickly formed the shape of a Pokémon then broke away leaving us in a bathroom with my Metagross and Blastoise and Abisino's Magmortar.

As soon as Magmortar saw me it smiled and said its name in a low voice.

"Here." Abisino said handing me his shirt and pants. When I took them they were wet.

"Why are they so wet?" I asked. Abisino rubbed the back of his head

"Sorry, I was sweating a lot..." He laughed a little.

"But your pants are wet too."

"Yeah, well that's probably because-" I held up a hand.

"Nevermind. I don't want to know." I got to work spreading the garments out on the floor. When I was done I turned to Magmortar.

"Okay," I said "I need you to heat up one of Metagross' legs." Magmortar nodded and walked over to Metagross who offered it one of its front legs. Magmortar grabbed the leg and rubbed it around on its stomach until the metal began to turn red. It then turned to me and waited for its next directive.

"We're gonna need you again," I told Magmortar "so just wait for now." Magmortar nodded then went into a stall and closed the door.

I turned my attention to Blastoise who stood at attention when it saw me looking at it. "Blastoise," I said "I need you to use scald on the clothes." Blastoise snorted and aimed his cannons at the clothes. I quickly threw up my hands. "Only about medium power." Blastoise looked upset but it complied and sprayed a jet of steaming water onto the garments. I looked over at Abisino who was playing worriedly with his hair.

"Here." I said, handing him a comb from my pocket. "Instead of playing with it, try and fix it." Abisino looked at me sideways.

"Since when did you become a neat freak?" He said playfully before turning to face the mirror. I smiled just as Blastoise tapped me on my shoulder.

"All finished?" I asked. Blastoise grunted. "Alright." I looked past him at the clothes on the floor. They were soaked and steaming but at least they were clean.

"Metagross." I called. Metagross, who was focused on burning its footprints into the tile floor looked up at me. "Use your leg to iron down the clothes." Metagross responded with a metallic growl and slid its leg over the soaking garments.

"Okay Magmortar, I need you again." I said flinging the clothes over the stall door. "Dry those please."

Magmortar let out a deep "Moooor" from the stall, snatched the clothes and threw them back over the door. I caught them and handed them to Abisino, who had succeeded in taming his hair. He took the clothes and examined them.

"They're still damp." He said as a matter of fact.

"Well at least they're lean and they look good." Abisino snorted.

"I just saw your blastoise spew water from its mouth onto them. What's clean about that?" The sound of applause from the auditorium echoed through the walls of the bathroom.

"Just put them on." I said as I recalled my Pokémon. "And hurry up."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 | Kailah

The auditorium was hot and crowded. I leaned, bored, on my bag which was holding the seat to my left. The seat to my right was occupied by my Poliwrath. I looked in the direction of the bathroom.

"I wish they'd hurry up." I muttered to myself. Poliwrath patted me on the back and I looked it and offered a weak smile.

The lights began to dim and applause echoed through the room as the velvet curtains rose. Professor Rowan walked slowly with poised elegance to the mic. His voice was deep and loud.

"Good morning students and parents. We are here today to celebrate this year's graduates of Jubilife School of General Pokemon Knowledge. From today on, these graduates will be considered soldiers." Another round of applause rang through the auditorium. Prof. Rowan held a hand up to silence the crowd. "We'll begin with an explanation of the different choices you all will have regarding military education by our own Arika Eisen. We will then conclude with the battle proficiency test."

Poliwrath tugged on my dress and pointed to Abisino and Suanji who were hurrying over toward us. I moved my bag and Poliwrath moved to sit on my lap just as Suanji scooted past me.

"Thanks for saving us seats." He whispered.

"No problem." I turned to Abisino. "I didn't know your mother was giving the the military education info." He looked surprised.

"I didn't know either." He whispered back. His mother was the current Psychic type Elite four member and she was one of the most powerful trainers on the battlefield. She is known to have over seventeen thousand kills and she can stand her own against the Legendary Warriors. She was my hero.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't even notice she had walked on the stage until she started talking.

"You all are about to experience the horrors of war." Upon hearing those words, the auditorium fell into a deathly silence. "Its not going to be anything like the videos you've watched or the books you've read. War isn't something you can know about simply by reading or watching. You can only know about it when you've been through it yourself. When you've watched your friends get torn apart right in front of your eyes. When you're going forward, their blood smeared across your face, knowing that you might not live to see them avenged." Some of the first years started to whimper and I suddenly wondered something.

"Why do we have to sit through the graduation ceremony every year?" I asked Suanji. He looked around at all of the underclassmen in the room.

"Its probably so we can see what the result of our work will be. Thats probably also why they do the proficiency test in front of all of the students." He whispered in response. I turned my attention back to Arika.

"Graduates, know this. You are not going out there to be heroes. You are going to be our next wave of reinforcements." She paused for a moment as she scanned the graduate section. "As you know, you have your choice of three schools to pick from for your military education: The Hearthome City School of Police, The Schools of Homeland Defence located in Canalave City, Snowpoint City and Sunyshore City and the Battle Area's School of Advanced Military Arts." The auditorium suddenly came alive with the buzz of excited murmurs from kids discussing which school they wanted to join. "The School of Police is probably the easiest school to join. The police force's job is to maintain public order meaning you will be in the least amount of danger. with that being said, the School of Police is also the most exclusive, only accepting two students from each town's General Knowledge school." The murmurs got louder. "The Schools of Homeland defence train you to protect our region. The three schools are located at each of our port cities and are often attacked by enemies. This is where you will learn such tasks as protecting and maintaining the fortifications as well as preventing enemy attacks directly to the region. The School of Advanced Military Arts is where they train the field soldiers. This is where you go if you want to help your region the most. The field soldiers make up the entire attack force of the Sinnoh region." She paused for a moment and scanned our class once more. "Some of you may not have a choice of what school to go to but that all depends on your scores during your proficiency test unless you meet a certain criteria. If any of you have already been chosen and you have your marks please stand up now."

My heart stopped. I had completely forgotten to tell Suanji and Abisino that I had been chosen by Palkia. Everyone knows that you're forced to go to Military Arts if your chosen and the three of us had decided to sign up for Homeland Defence. I sighed and stood up letting Poliwrath drop to the floor.

"Hey you were chosen too?" Abisino said as he stood up. I was taken by surprise. Who would have thought he'd be chosen? He smiled at me.

"Suanji and I didn't know how we were gonna tell you that we couldn't go to Homeland Defence with you." I held my breath and looked to my left to see that Suanji was also standing. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry." Suanji whispered. "But at least we'll be together now."

I looked around at the rest of the graduates. There was only one other person that stood. It was a girl whom I'd never spoken to before.

"The four of you standing," Arika said, "Will be enrolled in the School of Military Arts regardless of your score." She paused for a moment when she saw Abisino and her serious look faltered but she held it together and quickly looked away. "We're expecting great things out of all of you." She said before quickly walking off stage. I looked over at Abisino but he was already running toward the doors that led into the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 | Suanji

It was clear that no one planned for Arika to walk off like that from the way Prof. Rowan rushed back onto the stage and the teachers quickly conversed with each other before hurrying the graduates into the locker rooms to prepare for the proficiency test.

My friend Damian was already at his locker when I got there. I had only met him five years ago when I started this school and I only talked to him because his locker room locker was right next to mine. When he saw me a huge grin spread across his face.

"Hey." I said distractedly looking down the rows of lockers to see if Abisino was at his. He wasn't.

"So I see you got chosen. Let me see the mark." He looked at me excitedly and his Ambipom, who had donned a Jubilife City School of General Pokémon Knowledge battle jumpsuit, jumped up on the bench and waved with its twin tails.

"I didn't know they made jumpsuits for pokemon." I said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, you just have to go to the tailoring building and the Leavanny and Ariados will make them some. So lets see that mark." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I said unbuttoning my shirt. Damian and Ambipom got uncomfortably close to me when I pulled my shirt off revealing the tattoo on my right shoulder. It was a silhouette of the Legendary Pkoémon Articuno with its wings outspread.

"Cool." Damian looked up at me. "So can you shoot off ice beams and create blizzards now?"

"I only got chosen a few days ago."

"But shouldn't you be able to do something?" Damian asked as he folded his pants and took out his battle jumpsuit.

"Well there wasn't exactly a manual and Articuno didn't tell me anything." I stepped into my jumpsuit wondering why I chose the dust colored one.

"But still. You couldn't figure anything out on your own?" He said bending down so that Ambipom could zip up the back zipper.

"Well, I do know that I can talk to ice types now."

"You can talk to ice types." He said incredulously.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" I asked bending down so Ambipom could zip my jumpsuit as well. Damian simply shrugged. He looked like he was going to say something but he didn't get to before Mr. Jackson, one of the gym teachers called everyone to the battle room. The battle room was a room in between the boys and girls locker rooms where teachers would take students to watch the practice trainer battles that happened at the school periodically throughout the year. It was like a movie theater with a huge screen in the front and several rows of chairs, each higher than the last.

The girls were already there when we got there. I spotted Kailah sitting in the back and she stood up when she saw me approach.

"Is Abisino with you?" She asked immediately. I sat down next to her and Damian sat next to me.

"No." I said finally. "He never came to the locker room." Kailah sat down dejectedly. "Relax," I said "I'm sure he's just talking to his mom. Don't worry you two will be back in each other's arms in no time." That, comment granted me a punch in the arm just before Damian leaned over.

"Is Abisino that short kid with the mess of spiky hair?" He asked. I nodded. "He got chosen too didn't he?"

"Yeah he did."

"Some people get all the luck!" Everyone in the room turned to look at him when he yelled.

Mr. Jackson stepped cleared his throat at the front of the room. He was accompanied by Mrs. Kelly, the other gym teacher.

"Everyone listen." Mrs. Kelly said. "I need Jason Kyle and Damian Withers." Damian jumped up excitedly and looked at me.

"Well, looks like I'm up first! Wish me luck!" He yelled before running down the stairs, his Ambipom clutching to his shoulder. The other boy who went down was huge. He stood at least six and a half feet and his jumpsuit did nothing to hide his massive muscles. I suddenly felt worried for Damian.

"Remember, when your battle is over, go back to your seats in the auditorium." Mr. Jackson before walking to the control panel on the side of the room and turning on the projector as Mrs. Kelly guided the two back to the auditorium.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 | Suanji

The battle proficiency test was essentially a game of capture the flag. One player was given a red flag and the other was given a blue flag and the players would then use a combination of their Pokémon and their own battle technique to steal their opponent's flag. The battle had two rounds: One where red attacks and blue defends and one where blue attacks and red defends. Each round is judged separately and the scores can determine which school you go to. If your score in attacking is above a 250/300 and higher than your score for defence, you will be enrolled in Military Arts. If your score for defence is above a 250/300 and higher than your attack score, you are enrolled in Homeland Defence. If your scores are equal or both scores are below 250/300 you can choose which school you want. The rules are pretty simple; 1) You have to stay inside the battle arena at all times. 2) You must have at least one pokemon out at all times. 3) No attacks to exposed parts of the body (this only applies to the human.) 4) Never use lethal force. 5) Cease your attack when the battle is over. The battle ends when all of one player's pokemon are incapacitated, the player successfully steals the opponent's flag and brings it back to their side or after three minutes have passed.

Damian got a perfect 300/300 in attack but he got a 3/300 in defending. Looks like he's going to Military Arts. After about five battles, Kailah's name was called. As soon as she stood up she smacked me on the head.

"What the hell!" I said louder than I meant to but she didn't even notice. She was staring at the door leading to the boy's locker room.

"Abisino." She said quietly. I looked over and, sure enough, Abisino was doing his best to sneak in without being heard. Instead of his usual goofy grin, there was a look of hollow determination on his face.

"You think he's ok?" I said turning back to Kailah but she had already left with Mrs. Kelly.

I watched as Abisino walked in and looked up at me. I smiled but he quickly looked away and took an available seat in the front.

Kailah's match was over in record time and she received a perfect score in both categories. It didn't surprise me at all but the other students started up a symphony of nervous whispers.

"Its probably just because she's been chosen." One boy said

"Yeah, she probably cheated." another boy chimed

"I hope I don't have to go up against one of them." the girl sitting in front of me muttered. I knew it probably wasn't true because, if her experience was anything like mine, her legendary didn't tell her anything either. However, two battles later, the other chosen girl got a perfect score as well.

The teachers had to work together to quiet the kids' angry outbursts and, to reconcile the issue, they made the remaining two chosen, Abisino and I, face each other next.

I watched as Abisino walked up to the front before going to join him.

"Good luck." I said as we walked down the narrow hallway that led behind the arena. He shot me an evil look but quickly calmed down.

"Thanks, but I don't need it. I'm not gonna loose." He spoke as if it was already determined and I became worried.

When arrived at the point behind the arena where the paths split leading to the different sides, Abisino chose the red side. Red always attacked first and he probably knew that. That left me to take the blue side. I walked down the hallway to a lift. Outside the lift was a pokeball scanner and a voice saying "Please scan you pokemon here." I placed my six pokeballs into the circular grooves and watched as a blue light slid under each of them. When it was finished, the voice said "Please take your pokeballs and proceed to the lift. The door to the glass cylinder that surrounded the lift opened and I took my pokemon and walked in.

The cheers of the crowd grew louder as the lift rose until I got to the surface and the sound was earsplitting. The field had been changed from water, which it had been in the previous battle, to rock. Rocks jutted up out of the ground in random places and the ground itself was covered in sharp pebbles. On the other side of the field, I saw Abisino. He has released all of his pokemon and was staring at me determined to take me down. His flag was pinned to the wall above his head. I looked around by side and found my flag stuck to one of the rock pillars off to the side.

I tried to concentrate and form a strategy but I didn't know what to expect so I just decided to try and counter Abisino's moves. The counter began to count down from three and I released my Florges.

As soon as the buzzer signaling the start of the battle went off Abisino began his attack. He had his Pangoro grab his feet giving Gengar just enough time to climb up on his back before Pangoro threw him. His Gardevoir ran next to him as he soared through the air using psychic to send the stone pillars flying left and right. I couldn't help but smile. At this rate, he would just throw my flag away with the pillar. Suddenly, a piercing cry assaulted my eardrums. I looked over to see a Staraptor perched on the pillar that my flag was stuck to. I had my Florges use moonblast before the Staraptor could take my flag then I released my Salamence and Tyranitar. I told Salamence to stop Staraptor and it quickly took off shooting off volleys of fire blast and hydro pump. To deal with Abisino, I had Tyranitar use rock slide but Abisino had Gengar use protect and they plowed through the rocks. My heart started to race. They knew where my flag was and he was almost there. I released Metagross and told it to use shadow ball on Gengar. This time, the attack hit and Gengar went flying off. I then told Metagross to use psychic on Abisino. All of Abisino's momentum suddenly disappeared and he dropped to the ground. I was now frantic, I'd stopped him but he was so close to my flag. I quickly told Metagross to use psychic to throw me over to Abisino. I suddenly felt my body lift off the ground and launch forward. I flipped my body around in the air to prepare for a dropkick and that when I was something strange; a Spinda running frantically across the arena to Abisino. I would have thought nothing of it if I didn't know that Abisino didn't have a Spinda on his team. Abisino didn't even seem to notice as he prepared a kick of his own to counter mine. The Spinda ran directly between our two kicks and right before it was hit, it used protect. I let out a little whimper when my feet slammed against the shield.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 | Abisino

I just thought the protect was part of Suanji's strategy until he erupted in a bloodcurdling scream. The sound of the buzzer followed and a pair of paramedics ran onto the arena. I looked over in the crowd to where my mom was sitting but she was gone. Rage suddenly welled up inside me.

"Dammit!" I said under my breath as I fought to hold back the tears. This was my chance to show my mother that I could take care of myself and not its ruined. I felt something tugging at my pants leg. It was the Spinda that woke me up this morning. For some reason, seeing it made me even more angry.

"What?" I yelled at it. It whimpered and took a wobbly step back but I didn't stop it from trying to deliver it's message. It pointed to the door and began to speak. I, of course, couldn't understand any of it. It suddenly stopped and looked up. After a little while it tried to get me to move by pulling on my leg. When I didn't move it looked left and right frantically until it noticed Suanji's Metagross. Spinda began to scream at Metagross who looked confused, but nodded and growled in agreement. Metagross then used psychic to move Suanji and the paramedics off of the arena.

The front doors suddenly flew open and woman, about twenty, with blonde hair ran in.

"EVERYBODY! YOU ALL NEED TO EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!" She screamed. As soon as the words left her mouth, the ceiling above the arena exploded sending pieces of stone and metal raining down on me.

Gardevoir was at my side immediately with a protect ready. Spinda climbed up to my head and looked up. Thousands of Hydreigon and Braviary rained down from the hole and began assaulting the crowd with blasts of dragon pulse and brave bird barrages. The auditorium erupted in chaos. Some people threw out their Pokemon with the intent to bravely fight off the attackers. Others chose to run to a safe place with their families.

My pokemon began to fight immediately and even Spinda helped out by using assist to fire off a hyper beam at one of the Braviary. My anger faded and gave way to pure confusion. I didn't know what to do. Gardevoir suddenly shot off a moonblast into the air and a Hydreigon fell to the ground next to me. Gardevoir then hit it with a focus blast at point blank range to the neck. There was a sickening crack and the Hydreigon's body went limp. My Pokemon and I have spent the last five years learning about killing Pokemon but I don't think I'll ever get used to it.

My Pokemon were fighting off the attackers brilliantly but the they were soon overwhelmed by their sheer number. Suanji ran over to me.

"We have to get out of here!" He yelled.

"Wait," I said. "Wheres Kailah?" Suanji looked around.

"I don't know but-" He stopped when a Hydreigon dropped down in front of us charging up a dragon pulse. A scrafty suddenly fell from the ceiling and hit the Hydreigon with a focus punch followed by two brick breaks and a high jump kick. The Hydreigon went flying and Scrafty waved. Behind Scrafty, Damian was running toward us.

"You two need to get out of here!" he yelled. Suddenly, his body jerked up and blood spilled out if his mouth. Then, just as suddenly, he fell to the ground. Behind him, was a boy with long white hair who was dressed like a ninja who looked at the two of us before disappearing.

I was completely stunned. I'd only ever seen people die in the videos we'd watch in school or on tv but watching someone gasping for air right in front of me was a different story. Suddenly, the world began to spin. My knees buckled and everything went black and the last thing I remembered before losing consciousness was the conversation I has with my mother. She was upset that I was chosen. "Why did it have to be you?" She said. I didn't understand and I lashed out. The way I saw it, she was saying that I wouldn't be able to handle myself on the battlefield. The last thing I said to her before storming off was "I don't need anyone's help and I don't need you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 | Kailah

I sat in fetal position with my back against a tree watching as people nervously wandered around looking for their friends and family. Guards had instructed all of us to go to the Floaroma meadow where they used hordes of Mr. Mime's barriers to seal us in. I never bothered to look around for anyone though. I knew my parents weren't there because they had been stationed in Pastoria city last year. The only people who I was waiting for was... I felt tears starting to stream down my face at the thought of Abisino and Suanji up on the stage when the ceiling collapsed and I buried my head in my lap. I wanted to help but I knew I wouldn't have been able to do much. I had put my Pokémon through a tough fight during my round of the proficiency test and they were in no shape to fight again. In the end, I was whisked away, kicking and screaming, by my Dragonite who, despite being the one who should have been the most worn out, flew me all the way here. I turned my head to the left where Dragonite was sprawled out on the ground. It was breathing heavy and has it's eyes tightly shut but it still managed a weak smile when I rubbed it's stomach. Suddenly, a thick red liquid fell onto my arm.

"Blood?" I whispered just as the cry of a Salamence rang through the sky. The others in the meadow began to panic as the Salamence's flight slowed until it was hovering over the barrier. It roared again and, for some reason, It sounded desperate. I watched as four Abra suddenly appeared in the sky around it. This was the meadow's primary form of defence. Innumerable amounts of Abra had been relocated to the meadow so that, if an attacker ever tried to force their way in, the Abra would simply teleport them somewhere else.

The Salamence let out several pleading growls before one of the Abra teleported to the closest guard it could find holding two IDs from my school. The guard spoke to the Abra, who nodded in agreement, before yelling to the other guards "We're bringing it in!" Four more guards ran up and, with the first, arranged themselves into a pentagon whereupon the Abra teleported back up to the Salamence. The four Abra began to spin in a circle around the Salamence and a blue light shined in the sky before all five Pokémon disappeared and reappeared in the middle of the five guards. The guards prepared themselves for an attack but lowered their guard when the rider dropped down. When I saw it was Suanji, I immediately jumped to my feet and ran to him.

"Suanji!" I yelled, "I'm so glad you made it out!" Suanji looked at me, his face heavy with sadness and thats when I noticed he was holding something in his arms. I couldn't tell that he was holding Abisino until I reached them.

"What happened!" I asked staring at Abisino's still body.

"He's just passed out." Suanji said before crying out. His face twisted in pain and he suddenly dropped Abisino who landed, headfirst, on the ground. His body twitched and he let out a deep groan before slowly lifting himself off the ground while rubbing his head.

"What happened?" He asked before noticing Suanji who had dropped to his knees. He has a bloody hand pressed up against his shoulder where a large cut was visible between his fingers. Abisino looked horrified and I covered my mouth to stifle a scream.

"Suanji! Are you okay? What happened to you?" Abisino asked hysterically. Suanji looked at him and smiled through the pain.

"Nothing much." He said with obvious difficulty. "I ran into another one of those ninja guys. Thought I was a gonner until these guys saved me." Suanji scooted to the side, revealing a Buizel, Ambipom, Spinda and Scrafty. The Scrafty had passed out and the Buizel, Ambipom and Spinda were trying to find ways to stop the bleeding from a series of bite marks across its stomach. "They were Damian's." Suanji continued. "Well, except for the Spinda. I thought I'd bring them along."

Abisino opened his mouth to speak but was quickly pulled away when the paramedics arrived. They quickly strapped Suanji and Scrafty onto stretchers and began to run toward the medical hut on the far side of the meadow with the Ambipom running quickly behind them. One of them stayed behind to talk to Abisino.

"Are you okay?" The paramedic asked. Abisino rose to his feet.

"I'm fine." He said. The paramedic looked at him for a second before running to catch up with the others. Abisino looked up at me.

"Glad to see you're alright." He said with a hint of spite, which only made me sink further into my guilt, before one of the guards called everyone's attention to the center of the meadow.

"Everybody!" The guard yelled, "We have received an all clear from Jubilife City and Floaroma Town. It would appear that the attackers have left the vicinity!" A weak cheer rolled through the crowd before the guard spoke again. This time, he held his head low and spoke with a somber tone. "It has been confirmed that outside of the people here," He paused and took a breath. "There are no other survivors."

The crowd exploded in a mix of sad and angry outbursts. The guard tried his best to calm them down but he was getting overwhelmed. I suddenly remembered that Abisino's mother, Arika of the elite four was there. I moved to comfort Abisino but he had already began to force his way through the crowd toward the guard. I let out a concerned sigh and began to follow. At the front, the guard had called for backup and the crowd was being held back by at least seven guards. Abisino, after being pushed back into the crowd several times, screamed: "WHAT ABOUT ARIKA EISEN?"

The original guard offered a sympathetic look but it proved to be not enough for Abisino who screamed again: "WHAT HAPPENED TO HER? SHE'S MY MOTHER!"

This time, the guard walked up to Abisino and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said. "She was among the first to be confirmed dead." Abisino was visibly stunned and the guard searched for comforting words to say but ended up walking away having only offered a pat on the shoulder. Abisino dropped to his knees and I rushed over and put a hand on his back.

"Are you gonna be okay?" I asked with sincere sympathy. Abisino gritted his teeth and clenched his fists before slowly arching his head back at me. His eyes had turned completely black and when he opened his mouth, shadowy stuff poured out. My heart pounded against my chest and I retracted my hand.

"Abisino?" I choked out past the fear slowly rising within me. Abisino looked down at the flowers surrounding his legs before letting out a bloodcurdling scream. It was a sound so monstrous and otherworldly that I didn't believe it could come from a human. Suddenly, a shock wave pulsated out from Abisino knocking the wind out of me and violently throwing me, along with the rest of the crowd, back several yards. I watched from afar as his shadow darkened and formed shadowy tendrils that slowly wrapped itself around him. The shadow, now completely covering him, began to form a tail and gold spikes grew out of each leg. Six shadow tendrils emerged from his back and ended in sharp red protrusions and a gold mask surrounded his face leaving only his eyes, which now had red wisps instead of pupils, exposed.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: To the reader. I feel I must share with you some sad news. Due to a recent influx in things that I have to do, I won't be able to post as many chapters as I have in the past. With that being said, I will strive for a chapter a day. If I suddenly find that I am unable to write for an extended period of time (like about a week), I will make my status known to you via my profile. With that being said, continue to read and review! Alright thats all from me. Enjoy! ^_^

Chapter 10 | Mirella

A cry, bred from hours of pain and agony, suddenly welled up within me. I couldn't take this torture any more and I let out a prolonged, high pitched scream. The doors to my car instantly flew open and in ran Mr. Azibo Langlem along with my Lucario and Ampharos with faces all saying that they were ready for a fight. When they saw me sitting in my seat with a bored expression plastered across my face they relaxed and walked over to me.

"Miss Mirella," Azibo said "we've told you before, that you can't just-"

"I can't yell on the train if I'm not in trouble, I know." I interrupted, stretching back as far as my chair would allow. "I'm just so bored. We've been riding for days. Are we there yet?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lucario and Ampharos sit in the seats across the aisle. Azibo sighed and sat next to me.

"Do you realise that we are on a transcontinental train traveling across not just one, but two regions to get to Sinnoh from Hoenn just to get you to Sinnoh's famous Military Arts school? You should be more grateful instead of complaining the whole time." I turned my head to look out the window at the passing water.

"I never asked to go to that school. I wanted to go to Hoenn's Military arts school." I said, pouting.

"This is a wonderful opportunity to strengthen Hoenn's treaty with Sinnoh. You should be honored that you were chosen for this."

"So all I am to you is an accessory to some peace treaty?"

"No. You are my precious pupil but I am also the leader of the Council of Foreign Affairs and as such, It is my job to make sure our alliances remain as strong as possible." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I muttered under my breath just as my Nidoking entered through the front car door with both of its arms and its mouth full of food. It walked up to Mr. Langlem and stared at him for a while before letting out a muffled grunt.

"You're in his seat." I said passively. Azibo stood up and watched as Nidoking dropped down in the chair before looking at me.

"We'll arrive in Jubilife in about two hours." He said before walking away. I glanced over at Nidoking.

"So where have you been?" I asked it. Nidoking swallowed hard and held up its armfuls of food.

"The dining car." It responded nonchalantly thrusting its arms toward me. "Want some?" Its burly voice rang in my mind.

"No thanks." I said turning my head back to the window.

The next two hours went by horribly slow. I passed the time sleeping, playing charades with my Pokémon, and eating in a cruel and seemingly unending cycle until the conductor announced that the train had arrived in Jubilife city.

"FINALLY!" I yelled recalling all of my Pokémon except Nidoking.

"I don't know what exactly I was expecting but it definitely involved people." I said to Nidoking who was also baffled by the deserted station.

"Maybe they all went hunting." Nidoking offered.

"I don't think people do that." I said. "Though I've heard the people in this region are pretty wierd." Suddenly, a loud cry that sounded almost demonic, pierced the air just as Azibo walked up to me.

"I just finished talking to the Jubilife City representative." He said saving the number on his PokéNav. "Apparently, they've just suffered what they believe to be an attack from the combined forces of Kanto and Unova and all of the residents have been moved to the safe area in the Floaroma Meadows." Another cry, this one louder than the last, rang through the halls of the station and my arm began to burn. Nidoking, sniffing the air, began to shake with anticipation.

"Um, Mirella?" He said without looking at me. I let a smile spread across my face.

"Yeah I know." I said to Nidoking before turning to Azibo who was clutching his arm and looking up at the ceiling. "Can I please take this?" I begged him. He looked at me hard.

"This one seems powerful and you are still pretty new at this." He said.

"Its been over a year! I can do this!" I was almost yelling but Azibo's expression remained calm.

"Fine." He finally said. "Go on. I'll catch up with you."

"Yes!" I yelled running to the exit.

Nidoking met me outside and pointed north.

"It's coming from that way." It told me and I smiled.

"Are you ready?" I asked. Nidoking moved close to me and crouched down before nodding. I crouched down beside it.

"Alright then, here we go!" I said ripping the sleeve off of the right arm of my shirt revealing the silhouette of Groudon that ran the length of my arm. I willed the ground beneath our feet to bend and we slowly started to sink before I mentally forced the ground to snap back up and we shot off like rockets.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 | Kailah

Dragonite's breathing was heavy and its legs shook but it continued to stand in front of me with its arms outstretched in order to protect me. I had tried recalling its and begging it to stop but it would just break out of its Pokéball and take its position again.

Another stray shadow ball came my way and Dragonite moved to intercept it. Dragonite had no PP left to power its moves so it just closed its eyes and took the attack. The shadowy blob exploded on Dragonite's chest and it dropped to its knees. _This is it_ I thought. _If Dragonite takes one more hit its finished._

I looked up at the rampaging shadow monster that used to be Abisino. It's tail thrashed about, slamming against the ground and occasionally hitting people and their Pokémon and it fired off volleys of shadow balls in random directions. Every once in a while, it would let out a horrible scream as it clutched it's head. It was right in the middle of one of these screams when it was hit with an ice beam from a Pokémon that stayed hidden in the crowd. The monster stopped screaming immediately and stared at us. Its blazing red eyes darted from left to right trying to pick out the one that attacked it. The crowd stood, frozen in fear watching as the monster slowly moved the six tentacles that stuck out of its back so that their points formed a wide circle around its mouth. Orbs of pale yellow light and blobs of shadows grew into existence around the monster and hovered briefly before flying to the center of the tentacles' circle where they formed a giant grey sphere which was aimed at us. Screams began to rise from the crowd and the monster roared, preparing to attack. Suddenly a girl dropped out of the sky and, with both feet, kicked the monster in the face. The sphere dissipated and the monster fell back roaring. It quickly stuck its tentacles straight out behind itself so it wouldn't fall and the girl did three aerial backflips before landing next to me.

The mark on my back began to burn immediately. It wasn't a crippling pain but it was enough for me to notice. The girl winced and glanced at her arm with a confused look on her face.

"There are so many here." She said to herself before whipping her head around and staring intently. I was dumbfounded. Who was this girl? Where did she come from? Questions popped in and out of my head faster that I could even comprehend. The girl tilted her head to the side causing her curly, sand colored hair to fall from its position on her shoulders. "Are you okay?" She asked having noticed my surprise.

"I-I'm fine" I said. She smiled and thrust a hand out.

"Mirella." She said.

"What?" I responded, still in a confused daze.

"Mirella," She said it slowly this time. "Thats my name." Her shirt sleeve had been torn off and a silhouette of Groudon, which ran the length of her arm, shined with a ruby red glow. I opened my mouth but before I had the chance to speak, she turned back to the monster who was again preparing a grey sphere. "Hold that thought." She said with her arm stretched out in front of her. The ground beneath her hand shook a little bit before shooting out a double headed war hammer. The pole was about two inches thick, two and a half feet long and made completely of steel that looked like it was pulled off of a Metagross. The head was a rectangular block of solid stone about eleven inches lengthwise but none of this seemed to matter to Mirella. She plucked the hammer out of the air and swung it in a circle before stopping it directly in front of her just as the monster fired a grey beam out of the orb. The beam moved at blinding speed and headed straight for Mirella who smirked just before a green circular force field appeared in front of the hammer and surrounded the crowd. The beam split into five grey rays upon hitting the shield and flew off in all different directions.

The surprise was almost overwhelming as I suddenly realized what she had done.

"Did you just use protect?" I asked her. She smiled and let her arm drop causing the shield to fade away.

"Do you like it?" She asked. "Took me forever to learn it."

"Wait," I said suddenly remembering the barrier. "How did you even get in here?"

She pointed up and my gaze followed her finger as she said "I made a hole." as if it was obvious. Far above us, there was a Nidoking sitting on top of the barrier with its feet swinging over the edge of a sizeable hole. "You should really think of something stronger than Mr. Mime to create your barriers." Mirella said bringing my attention back to her. She looked back at the monster who was charging up another blast. "Well," Mirella said stepping forward. "I should probably take care of this since no one else seems to want to."

"Wait." I called. "What are you going to do to it?"

"What do you mean?" She asked without stopping

"Thats not just some monster there. It's my friend so please-" She cut me off with a wave of her hand.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing." And with that, she broke into a run toward the monster.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 | Mirella

I couldn't help but wonder why that girl wasn't doing anything. I could tell she had been chosen thanks to the burning pain my mark gave off but she was just standing there. I decided to push the thought out of my mind for now and focus on the task at hand and that task just happened to be a five foot shadow monster.

"I guess this is what they mean when they say big things come in small packages." I said to myself remembering how hard it was to block its last attack. "I should probably get this over with fast before it fires another one of those." The monster, as if on cue, roared and aimed another grey orb at me. I stopped running immediately and slammed my hammer onto the ground in front of me. The earth responded to my whims and sent seven stone spikes flying toward the monster. The orb disappeared as the monster moved its tentacles to intercept the spikes. It succeeded in destroying six of them but the seventh hit it on the forehead causing it to stagger back several steps.

"Alright Groudon," I said out loud. "Stage two!" I always felt silly yelling my attacks out loud but the power boost it brought was worth it. The mark on my arm extended out to my back and continued to spread across my entire body before shining with a bright ruby light. My skin hardened into red plates and my nails grew into claws before the light dissipated and black lines burned themselves up and down my body. I could hear gasps from the crowd behind and I smiled, happy to be able to entertain. The monster, however, only seemed to grow more enraged. It growled and fired around twenty shadow balls at me but I didn't move to dodge. Instead, I bent down and dug both of my hands into the ground and pulled up. Several yards of rock lifted out of the ground and stood straight up forming a wall that roze well above my head. The wall stood standing long enough to block the shadow balls whereupon it sank back into the hole it created.

I exhaled deeply. Using this much power wasn't easy but I knew I had to keep going. I let the hammer drop, head first, to the ground and stuck both of my hands out yelling "Terraforming blueprint." A line carved itself into the ground and extended out from my feet about four yards to my right and left. A parallel line formed several feet behind the monster and grid lines formed between the two. I concentrated hard and a platform of earth rose out of the ground with the monster on it. The monster crouched down, preparing to jump. In response, I made the center of the platform bend down making the platform a semi-circle. The monster roared and began to punch through the stone using its tentacles and claws. I quickly willed more and more earth to rise up and cover the top and close the holes. The monster was now trapped inside a giant stone sphere but I could feel it trying to break out.

"Nidoking!" I yelled, my voice shaky from the strain of trying to keep the prison together.

"Yeah!" Nidoking's voice in my head didn't help my concentration at all.

"Use hammer arm and try to hit as close to the center as possible. I'll time it right and we'll strike together."

"Okay!" I watched as Nidoking dropped down from the barrier and flipped in the air before letting itself freefall with its glowing arm extended toward the sphere. When Nidoking was halfway down, I willed the ground to shoot me into the air where I flipped around so that I would hit the sphere with my hammer. We both crashed into the sphere at the same time and it exploded into a cloud of dirt but I didn't feel my hammer hit anything between the sphere and the ground.

"Did you get anything?" I asked Nidoking through heavy breaths.

"Nothing." Nidoking replied. I concentrated hard on the cloud of dirt and forced it to settle immediately and my heart sank a bit when I saw that the monster was gone. I whipped my head left and right and spun around to face the crowd figuring it might have somehow escaped right before we would have made contact but I was no where to be seen.

"Mirella!" Nidoking suddenly screamed in my mind "Behind you!" Nidoking's warning came too late. Pain surged through my body and I was thrown toward the crowd. The girl from before tried to catch me but was thrown back as well before we were both caught by her Dragonite. The Dragonite fell on its back hard and let out a whimper. The girl quickly scrambled to her feet, pulled me off of Dragonite's stomach and kneeled down next to its head. She offered a few words but it didn't respond so she recalled it before walking over to me.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she helped me to my feet. I stood with shaky legs. The pain hadn't subsided much but at least I could move.

"I probably would have broken my back if it wasn't for the plates." I said silently thanking Groudon for having such durable skin. "You have any idea what that thing did?" The girl looked at the monster, who had begun screaming and holding its head.

"Judging by the looks of it," She said "Abisino was chosen by Giratina and he's losing control of that power."

"Well that was obvious." I said trying to pass the time until the pain went away. "I thought you two were friends. How could you not have known that already?"

"I knew he was chosen but he never told me who he was chosen by." The girl winced and made a motion toward her back. "Anyway," She continued. "If he was chosen by Giratina then that last attack was probably shadow force."

"You must have been chosen too." I said. The girl looked at me with wide eyes.

"How did you know?" She asked. I pointed to her back.

"Your mark is burning right now isn't it?" The girl nodded. "That happens when you get close to someone who was chosen by a legendary from another region." She reached back and put a hand over the left side of her back. "It's a kind of warning system," I continued. "Though it only works if the other person has activated their powers."

"What did you mean earlier?" The girl asked.

"When?" I said, the pain finally beginning to subside.

"When you said 'there are so many here'"

"Oh that." Out of the corner of my eye I could see Nidoking running toward me. "I meant that there's like four chosen here. Back in Hoenn, you'd be lucky to see one every other town." Nidoking ran right up to me and put its hands on my shoulders completely ignoring the girl.

"Are you okay?" It asked in my mind. I nodded, arching my back making sure the pain was really gone. The three of us looked at the monster.

"What's it doing?" The girl asked. I was wondering the same thing myself but I had an idea.

"Your friend is probably fighting for control in there. I'm guessing the only reason it attacked is because it was attacked first."

"So what do we do? Just wait and hope he takes control?" I barely heard her question as all the power I had used finally caught up with me. My breathing came close to hyperventilation and I dropped to my knees. I knew that I couldn't keep this fight going much longer and I couldn't afford to wait and risk it attacking when I'm too tired to keep up stage two.

"I'm gonna finish this with one last attack." I said struggling to my feet. The girl looked at me horrified.

"You're not planning to kill him are you?" I didn't answer. I knew that I couldn't afford to hold back so was just a matter of whether or not he could survive the attack but I couldn't tell her that.

"Hey whats your name?" I said instead. The girl looked baffled.

"Kailah." She eventually said. I offered her a weak smile before turning to Nidoking.

"Take care of her." I said to my pokemon. Nidoking nodded and trapped Kailah in a bear hug. She knew immediately why I did it and she started screaming, asking for me to wait, to find some alternative but I had already made up my mind. I hated hearing her scream like that. I wanted to offer her some sort of comfort but I couldn't bring myself to so I did my best to block her out and ran toward the monster.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 | Mirella

I pushed all other thoughts out of my mind and focused on the monster whose screams grated against my eardrums like sandpaper. This feeling only worsened the closer I got but I didn't falter. When I was close enough, I made a stone column rise out of the ground and jumped. Using the column as a sort of springboard, I flipped in the air and roundhouse kicked the monster twice before hitting it with my hammer. The monster stopped screaming and stared at me as I dropped to the ground. It moved to attack but I sent the column flying at it before it could. The stone shattered upon contact with the monster and it flew back several feet. Without missing a beat, I dropped my hammer to the ground whispering weakly: "Partial terraforming blueprint."

This time, the lines started at the tips of my feet and spread out diagonally before curving to join behind the monster. The grid lines that formed glowed with a pale blue light. I concentrated on the area inside the the lines and said: "Great architecture: Fists of creation and destruction." while thrusting my arms forward. Shockwaves slid through the ground toward the monster. Halfway between the two of us, the shockwaves split into three, one of which continued straight while the other two arched toward either side of the monster. When it made contact, the first one softened the ground beneath the monster's feet causing it to sink before the ground hardened again. Out of the other two rose giant stone hands which grabbed the monster's lower body from both sides. With the monster trapped, I concentrated hard on the finished product of my attack. My body moved immediately, jumping toward the monster with one leg extended in a front flip exaggerated into an ark that covered the distance between us. At the same time, a stone fist shot out of the ground just behind my foot and followed my attack while remaining attached to a column that extended out of the ground into a tangible form of the ark I made. My kick hit the ground several feet away from the monster but the stone fist continued to arch toward it until it slammed into its head. Without stopping, I bent down and kicked off the ground then twisted in the air so that I flew feet first toward the monster. Once again a stone fist extended out of the ground. It began under me and followed in a straight line hitting the monster in the chest at the same time that my feet did. I pushed off of the monster, back flipped and landed on the arm of the fist under me. This time, two stone fists, one starting from in front of the monster and the other from behind, extended up and curved forward. The monster was hit in the back of the head first then in the chin. I quickly turned to the side and back flipped, a fist shot out of the ground and hit the monster on the right side of its face. Then I grabbed the arm of the first fist and flipped up onto it and a fist shot up and hit the monster on the left before I jumped high into the air. My hammer flew through the air and met me just before I dropped back down. I took a quick look at the monster who was trapped in the middle of the six fists before bringing my hammer down hard on its fists exploded and rocks rained down from the sky and I expected to see the monster lying unconscious under my hammer but when the dust cleared, it was nowhere to be seen.

I wanted to scream in frustration but the sound wouldn't come. I had used all my power in that last attack and I could feel myself weakening. My skin softened and the red tint receded to my arm where it reformed the silhouette of Groudon. I suddenly remembered the last time the monster disappeared but I was so weak, it was all I could do just to turn around. I wasn't even able to stay standing afterward, instead, I fell onto my hands and knees. Thats when the rose out of a swirling purple portal in the ground about six feet away and flew toward me with the points of its tentacles all aimed at me. It was a struggle, but I managed to hold my head up and frown at the monster. If I'm gonna die here, I'll at least die looking my opponent in the eye.

The tentacles were about a foot and a half from me when suddenly, a boy with short greyish-blue hair appeared in front of me with his hands held up in the air. Strings tied to his fingers led to ten battle axes which appeared in the sky just as suddenly as he did and he smirked before he swung his arms down hard. The axes , pulled by the strings, dropped down onto the monster and the tentacles stopped inches in front of the boy's face. The monster crashed to the ground but it seemed unphased as it got up and opened its mouth where yellow orbs of light began to gather. The boy spun to face me and put a finger on my arm. I was suddenly next to Nidoking who immediately let go of Kailah and bent down asking if I was okay. The monster turned to face us and fired a yellow beam toward us.

"Hyper beam?" The boy said with a mixture of surprise and disappointment. "You're gonna have to do a lot better than that." He stuck his hand out and just before the beam would have vaporized him along with the rest of us, it disappeared, reappeared above us and shot into the sky. The boy then looked at me.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I could barely speak but I did my best to answer.

"I'm fine." I said in a shaky voice. "Who are you?" The boy smiled at me.

"My name is Jarrett." He turned around and pulled up his shirt. In the center of his back was a silhouette of a small Pokémon with a triangle head and twin tails.

"So you were chosen by Azelf?" Kailah asked from behind me.

"Yep." Jarrett said while turning to face us again.

"So do you think you can stop him?" Kailah asked desperately. Jarrett's smile faded and he turned his head to look at the monster who was glaring at the crowd while waiting until it could attack again.

"Honestly, it would take the combined power of Azelf, Mespirit and Uxie to stop him." He said. "I don't have the power to do it alone." He looked at us again and his smile returned. "Thats why I brought a friend." He pointed to the monster and my gaze followed. My vision had begun to fade from fatigue so all I could make out was the figure of someone standing in front of the monster. The figure raised his hand and the monster rose into the air. The shadows then began to slide off of it and onto the ground where it merged with the figure's own shadow until the monster was nothing more than a little boy.

"See?" Jarrett said just as the world around me went black.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 | Mirella

I woke up in a huge white tent. I was laying on a camping cot with a curtain surrounding its perimeter. Dizziness washed over me when I sat up so I closed my eyes and waited for it to stop.

"You probably shouldn't get up yet." A familiar voice said through the sound of curtains sliding open. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Azibo standing in front of me. I rubbed my head and swung my legs over the side of the cot, completely ignoring Azibo's advise.

"What happened?" I asked looking around. Azibo opened the curtain further revealing Jarrett who was talking to a man who looked to be in his early thirties.

"What happened," Azibo said, "Was these two saved your life and carried you here." Jarrett flashed a huge grin.

"I was the one who saved you. He's the one who carried you here." He said sticking a thumb out at the man. "He also stopped that boy's rampage." He moved to the left and pointed to a cot behind him where Kailah and some other boy were standing over someone. The boy looked over at us and, after saying something to Kailah, walked over.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me smiling. His shoulder was bandaged and guilt washed over me. He traced my gaze and immediately understood what I was thinking. "Don't worry," He said. "This is from something else. I'm Suanji by the way." Azibo, knowing that I wouldn't speak, extended a hand.

"I'm Azibo Langlem and this," he motioned to me "is Mirella." Suanji shook his hand and smiled at me.

"So you were chosen by Groudon?" He asked me. I looked at my arm, something I do whenever someone asks me anything about this subject. The Groudon silhouette was clearly visible in the short sleeved hospital gown I was wearing. "I'm chosen also." Suanji said pulling up the sleeve of his own gown to reveal a silhouette of Articuno before looking at the other three. "So are you all chosen also?"

"Yep!" Jarrett said excitedly turning to show Suanji the Azelf mark on his back. "Oh and my name is Jarred and his is Zero." Suanji extended a hand out to Zero who hesitated briefly before shaking it.

"So who where you chosen by?" Suanji asked.

"I was chosen by Giratina." Zero said almost as if it were a threat. Suanji's smile gave way to confusion and he turned to look at the cot behind him.

"But I thought Abisino was chosen by Giratina." He said. Zero turned and pulled up his shirt. In the middle of his back, slightly above where Jarrett's mark was, was a full color tattoo of Giratina.

"You were going to hear this in orientation when you got to the Military Arts school but I guess now is as good a time as any." Zero said pulling down his shirt and turning back to us. "There are two types of chosen; the Legendary Warriors and the Mono-type Masters. Both of these are chosen by Legendaries but the Warriors are chosen by legendary. In other words, every legendary chooses one Warrior. Mono-types, while being chosen by the Legendaries, they are chosen because of the Legendary's type. Your friend is a Mono-type. The fact that he was chosen by Giratina means that he is to be the Ghost Mono-type. You can tell the difference by the marks. Mono-types' marks appear as silhouettes whereas Warrior's appears as full color tattoos."

"So you're a Legendary Warrior?" Suanji asked.

"Yep." Zero responded.

"Azibo's the same." I said suddenly, pointing at Azibo who lifted up his shirt sleeve to reveal a tattoo of Groudon. "I'm surprised you didn't know this already." I said trying to bury the lingering guilty feeling. "Back in Hoenn, we learn that in like pre school."

"Which is not to say anything against Sinnoh."Azibo said trying to resolve any conflict before it started. "We just have two different school systems." Suanji looked back and forth between Azibo and I.

"Well, I just came over to thank you guys for all your help." He said dismissively.

"But that guy didn't do anything." Jarrett said, flicking his hand at Azibo.

"You didn't?"Suanji asked. Azibo smiled nervously.

"No. Not really." He said with an awkward chuckle. Suanji looked at the rest of us before turning back to Azibo.

"Well whatever." He said then looked at me. "Abisino's awake if you want to talk to him." I looked past Suanji at the cot. The boy I saw when the shadows fell away was sitting with his head hung low while Kailah tried to talk to him. I got off of my own cot and began to walk over. "I should warn you though," Suanji said on the way. "Kailah just might hate you now."

The boy, Abisino, didn't move at all when I walked up to his cot. Kailah, on the other hand gave me an evil stare.

"Whats she doing here?" She asked Suanji.

"I figured she'd want to talk to Abisino." He said calmly.

"You know she tried to kill him right?"

"I wasn't trying to kill him." I said.

"Oh so you just attacked knowing it might kill him. Is that it?" My guilt deepened but I continued to defend myself.

"Back in Hoenn, we are taught that we need to make sacrifices in order to save the most lives." I said but my voice was already starting to get quieter.

"And what sacrifices were you making? Huh?" Kailah's voice was starting to rise. Luckily, Suanji stepped in.

"Stop it Kailah." He said, grabbing her shoulders gently. "She was just trying to save the most lives possible. Yours included. She even put herself in a lot of danger to do so."

"Still though," I said trying to get back on good terms with Kailah. "You guys are pretty luck to have him."

"Lucky?" Abisino said incredulously. His speaking caught me off guard. "Do you even know how many people and Pokémon I hurt and killed out there?"

"That wasn't your fault." Kailah said sympathetically but it only seemed to make Abisino angry.

"Then who's fault was is?" Kailah opened her mouth but Abisino didn't let her speak. "I have no one to blame but myself. If it wasn't for my immaturity and incompetence this wouldn't have happened." Abisino got off of the cot.

"This isn't-" Kailah started, moving to put a hand on Abisino's shoulder but stopped when he backed away several steps before looking at me.

"You should have just killed me." He said.

"Listen-" I started but by the time I got the word out he had already run out of the tent.

"Abisino!" Kailah yelled and started to go after him but Suanji grabbed her arm.

"Stop." He said firmly, "You'll only make him feel worse." I hadn't noticed before but Kailah's hand was wrapped in bandages. She probably got hit by one of the shadow balls Abisino was spewing before my first attack. Kailah jerked her arm out of Suanji's hand.

"So what do you propose we do? Just let him go? He's running toward the woods. Theres nothing out there for miles and you know how easily he gets lost."

"I'll go." I said, surprising even myself.

"No." Kailah said immediately.

"Maybe she should," Azibo said. "She's probably the only one here who can relate to what he's going through."

"How so?" Suanji asked but Kailah didn't wait for an answer.

"What if she tries to kill him again?"

"I won't!" I said but Kailah ignored me.

"Why don't you go?" She asked Suanji.

"We're wasting time." Zero said to Kailah. "Listen, I was sent here to take five chosen to the Military Arts School. Right now, only three of you are here. One of you ran off and I don't even know what the last one looks like."Kailah and Suanji both shared a look like they had suddenly remembered something. "What we need to do right now is to find both Abisino and this mystery chosen. So Mirella will go after Abisino and the rest of us will look for this chosen."

Kailah looked like she wanted to argue but she knew it would be pointless.

"If anything happens to Abisino I will kill you myself." She said before turning and storming off. As soon as she was gone everyone looked at me.

"Your Poké Ball belt and your bag are under the cot." Azibo said to me. I quickly gathered my things, hoping to avoid anymore awkward eye contact, and changed back into my clothes before walking out of the tent. It was already night and the huge crowd that was in the meadow was gone now.

"Alright," I said to myself. "Let's do this." I did a few quick stretches to make sure I was up for a chase through the woods then I turned back to the tent. Azibo, Zero, Suanji and Jarrett all stood at the entrance.

"Anything special you want me to tell him?" I asked, locating the direction that he ran.

"Just make sure he's okay." Suanji said just before I took off into the woods.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 | Abisino

I sat against a tree, hugging my knees to my chest with tears streaming down my face. I buried my head in my arms. I was afraid of myself, of the power inside me. As I wallowed in self loathing, a Golett walked up to me. I heard it walking but I didn't look up until it tugged on my shirt. When it saw my face it turned its head to the side.

"Why are you crying?" A voice, high pitched and innocent, said in my head. I looked around confused but there was no one else around. The Golett moved to be beside me.

"Did you hear me?" The voice came again, closer this time. The Golett looked to the ground "Or maybe you can't understand me like most humans. But I thought you were chosen by Giratina." I looked at the Golett.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

"You can understand me!" Its exclaimed, throwing its arms in the air.

"How did you know I was chosen?" I asked dryly. The Golett sat down next to me.

"I don't know. I just did. So why are you crying?" I rested my chin on my arm and looked forward. I felt kind of silly telling a Golett what happened but I managed to push the feeling away. After all, it wasn't the strangest thing thats happened to me today.

I told the Golett what happened and for a long time after I finished it just sat there quietly.

"I don't see what the problem is." It said finally. I turned and looked at it giving it my best how-can-you-say-that face but it just shrugged and looked up into the air.

"I hurt people. I killed people." I said, still in disbelief of the Golett's indifference.

"So?"

"What do you mean so?" I suddenly yelled causing the Golett to recoil.

"Sorry," it said after calming down, "I just don't understand why you're so upset." It pulled it's legs up to its circular body, mimicking the way I sat. "My mother and father have killed lots of people and the human they work with didn't seem to mind."

"So where are your parents?"

"They died a few months ago when they tried to protect the human from a giant ice bird." A wave of guilt washed over me making me wish I had never asked. "I don't know what kind of pokemon it was but it made this huge blizzard hit right where my parents stood. They both died pretty fast." The Golett's jovial tone never changed but listening to the story only saddened me more.

"So how did you get here? How come you're wandering around by yourself?" I asked.

"Well, the human let me go just before he died. I wandered around for a little while and then I felt this amazing power coming from this direction so I came over here." I let out a sarcastic snort.

"That was stupid." I said dryly.

"You think so?" the Golett asked tilting his head to the side. "I knew that I'd die if I tried to stay on my own and you never know what pokemon would turn out to be an enemy so I try to avoid strangers but when I felt that power I felt...safe." The Golett stopped and waited for me to respond but I never did. "Obviously, from what you told me, what I felt was you activating Giratina's power." it looked straight ahead and started talking as if it were in a trance. "Ever since I was little, my parents would tell me stories of the benevolent Giratina who watches over us from the Reverse World and how he-" The Golett stopped suddenly, jumped to it feet and faced the direction I came to get here.

"What is it" I asked with mock interest

"Something's coming." It said urgently. I could feel it begin to tense up and I realised it was shaking. It was afraid but it still stood ready to attack if it needed to.

"i'm sure its noth-" I stopped when I heard something big crashing through the forest but I didn't move. If something came to kill me it would probably be fore the best. The sound got closer and closer until a girl, the same girl that was in the medical hut, came bursting out of the foliage. The Golett's stance collapsed and it took a cautious step back.

"I think she's a chosen also." The Golett whispered to me. "You should get out of here. I'll do my best to hold her off."

"That's not necessary." The girl said. "I'm here on friendly terms." The golett studied the girl intensively.

"You can understand me?" Its asked, still on edge.

"Yep," The girl said. "and I brought someone for Abisino." She reached behind her head and produced a Spinda that had, apparently, been riding in the hood of the girl's red and black striped hoodie. As soon as she put the spinda on the ground, it ran to me in shaky zig-zags, climbed onto my knees and opened its mouth. I was half expecting another voice to talk in my head but, instead, it let out a string of random parts of its name.

"It said that you shouldn't cry because your powers are wonderful." The Golett said noticing my confusion.

"I agree with Spinda." The girl said. "Your power is amazing. I've never seen anything like it and if you just learned to control it-"

"There isn't anything amazing about this power. All I did was hurt and kill people and pokémon. What do you know about what I'm going through?" I suddenly screamed. The girl sighed and sat down.

"I'm from Fortree City in Hoenn." She said. "One day, a Dugtrio and a Donphan came to my house and carved the words 'you have been chosen by Groudon' into my floor. Then they took me deep underground where Groudon gave me my mark." She chuckled a bit. "It was the most painful thing I'd ever experienced in my life." I suddenly remembered the excruciating pain that came with the mark on my back. "In Hoenn," The girl continued, "The first thing they teach you is about the chosen so when I was chosen, I was ecstatic. I wanted to try out my powers so bad but I could never make it work. I began trying hard to make something, anything happen until, one day something did. Just like you, I lost control and was consumed by my power. Unlike you, though, I didn't have anyone close by to stop me and I didn't do that weird screaming thing. I just started to destroy everything. I ended up completely annihilating Fortree City before another other chosen even knew what was happening. I wasn't stopped until I had leveled half of Lilycove City." She took a breath and continued with a shaky voice. "Eight hundred thirty four million, ten thousand and six hundred seventy one people." She said as if she couldn't believe it herself. "That how many people I killed. That doesn't even include the number of pokémon" She looked me in the eyes. "You killed fourteen people. You should be happy it wasn't worse."

I looked at the ground and Spinda, who had been sitting on my knees and listening intently, made a sad noise and Golett nodded in response.

"If I hadn't fought for control like I did then that probably would have happened to me too." I said weakly. The girl jumped to her feet, rage flashing in her eyes.

"But it didn't happen to you!" She screamed. "Be grateful for the millions of people that are still alive and now that you have gone through that it's your job to learn to control it so that you can be an asset to your Region." Her voice lowered. "Did you know what you were doing while you were like that?" She asked. I nodded slowly trying not to remember. "You know that grey beam you fired off? It was the result of mixing shadow ball and hyper beam. Do you know how rare the ability to mix moves is? Your power is ridiculous and instead of learning how to use it you are sitting here wallowing in undeserved self pity."

"Say I did want to learn." I said. "Who would teach me?"

"I would." She said triumphantly.

"You just said that move mixing is a rare ability. How can you teach me that?" The girl turned to the side and held out her hand. I small orb of light, about the size of a christmas tree ornament, appeared in her hand followed by a ring of fire which circled around the orb. She aimed her hand at a tree and the orb shot off. When it hit the tree, the fire spread out in lines going in five different directions making a star before the tree exploded. She turned back to me and put her hands on her hips.

"Focus blast and fire blast." She said. I huffed.

"But then who will teach me about Giratina's power?"

"I can do that." A voice said as the two men and boy who were also at the hospital appeared behind the girl. The oldest looking man looked at me hard before turning to the boy.

"Go back and tell the others to leave without us. We'll be at the school later." The boy nodded then disappeared.

"Who are you people anyway?" I asked. The girl, with appropriate hand gestures introduced everyone."

"I'm Mirella, this," her hand moved to her right "is Azibo and this," her hand moved to her left "is Zero. Azibo was chosen by Groudon like me and Zero was chosen by Giratina like you."

"I thought the legendaries only chose one person." I said now ready to believe anything.

"That will be your first lesson." Zero said. "But first we should go somewhere a little more secluded." He waved his hand over the ground and a swirling purple portal, identical to the one that took me to Giratina, appeared under the four of us. Spinda fell back and grabbed onto my chest as we began to sink and Golett made a nose that was somewhere between excitement and surprise. I took a look around the forest as the portal reached my neck. For some reason I felt that it would be the last time I saw this place.


End file.
